Stop The World
by azlovatic
Summary: Falling for your best friend wasn't apart of the plan, what happens when you tell her how you feel. Will things go how you hope?


**Hello Hello, this idea just kinda popped in my head and when an idea pops in my head I can't help but need to write it before it goes away. So here you have it a lovely one shot of your favorite pair :)**

**I know it was sad to end Oh Love but that story was coming to an end and maybe I might make a one shot sequal to it, but that depends on the need for people wanting it.**

**Okay now enjoy this lovely story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Mitchie was sitting on her bed across from Alex, things were a bit awkward right now as they both were just very quiet as they looked at each other trying to figure out on what they should say. That was the thing there really wasn't anything to say or at least on Mitchie's side. Mitchie just came clear on everything that was built up inside of her and then Alex left and now here they were sitting in front of each other while Mitchie tried to figure out what was going through Alex's head. Shew as pretty sure that the other girl was upset with her with how quickly she left a few days ago. But clearly she wasn't that upset if she was here in front of her.

"Mitchie..." Alex began to speak.

**A few days earlier...**

Mitchie's POV

Mitchie was pacing in her room trying to figure out what she wanted to say or what to do. She has never felt this way before and now she was trying to figure out a way to deal with it all. Why did this one girl have to get her so confused? To top if all off this girl was her best friend...okay that made things worse.

"Mitchie..can you stop pacing before you dig a hole into the ground and tell me what is wrong?" Nate my oh so loving twin brother spoke.

Yup that's write Nate Howard, member of Connect 3 is my twin brother, but no one really knew that as I changed my last name to my mom's maiden name so people wouldn't put two and two together. It's not that I am ashamed to be his brother. Cause trust me I am not but I didn't want people trying to be my friend cause I was related to him. And Nate agreed with me on my decisions, right now I was just happy that he was here with me as I needed my brother, he knew how to deal with relationships or at least help give me advice on them.

"I don't know what to do Nate, she's my best friend and we have been friends since forever and now here I am wanting to tell her that I am in love with her. But I...I don't know if I can do that cause I don't want to ruin my friendship with her." I could feel the tears starting to fall down my face as I sat down on my bed as I buried my head into my hands as I just let the tears fall as I began to cry. I didn't even notice Nate get up till I felt someone's hand on my back.

"Hey everything is going to be okay, and plus it's going to be better if she knows how you feel as it's better to get it all off of your chest then to keep it hidden. You do remember the last time you kept things bottled in." Nate spoke in a soft voice.

God I will never forget the last time I kept things hidden because lets just say it ended up with me seeing a therapist which I am not seeing anymore cause I don't think I need to be seeing one. I'M NOT CRAZY.

"No need to remind me of that. You know that is a day I will never forget and a day I wish I could go back to so it would never of happened." I sighed.

"So you going to tell her?" He spoke as he soon stood up.

"Yes I'm going to tell her, she's going to be coming over in about an hour so you probably should get going as you don't want to be late for your flight back to LA." I smiled a bit as I got up and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you sis." He whispered.

"I'll miss you too, soon we don't have to worry about all of this as I will eventually have the guts to sing in front of people." I whispered back.

After we said our goodbyes Nate was soon gone as I plopped down on my bed as I closed my eyes and let out a low sigh. Time must of went by cause I soon felt someone join me as I opened my eyes and made eye contact with the one girl that meant the world to me. Alex Russo.

"Hey." I whispered.

She smiled softly at me, "Hey..so um you wanted to talk." She spoke in a low tone.

Oh right..I sent her a text about how I wanted to talk to her.

"Right of course." I spoke in a low tone as I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't even know how to start this, or what to say. But I told Nate that I was going to tell her how I felt. If I lost her as a friend then I truly would feel broken.

"So you going to tell me whats up?" She asked as she tilted her head a bit as she looked at me.

"I don't know where to begin, it happened a few months ago actually." I looked down at my hands. "I couldn't control any of this just so you know and if you don't want to talk to me after what I am about to say then I will understand. I really like you Alex, and no not just as a friend. I have feelings for you, feelings a friend shouldn't have for another friend and I been fighting this urge for awhile. I know I said you wouldn't have to worry about me having feelings for you when I realized I was a lesbian. But I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for these feelings to happen." I tried to stop the tears from coming down my face as I looked up at her as she seemed to be a bit shocked.

"Alex...please say something...anything." I begged.

"I gotta go."

And that was the last I saw of her.

Well till a couple days later.

**Back to present time.**

"Look before you talk we can pretend I never said anything cause you are a great friend and I don't want to lose you as a friend. You mean the world to me Alex and if I have to push away how I feel about you then I will. It's just that Nate told me that I should tell you.." I was cut off when I felt her lips on mine.

I was confused for a bit but I couldn't help but kiss her back before we both pulled away.

"Okay now I'm officially confused...why did you do that?" I asked in a low tone as I looked at her.

"Because...after you told me and after I left I felt like a complete idiot. I like you too Mitchie and I guess I was just in denial about it. But after thinking about it for a couple days I realized I couldn't imagine being anywhere without you." She smiled softly as she moved her hand to the side of my face as her thumb caressed my cheek.

"I'll stop the world if it means I can be with you." She smiled.

I couldn't help but giggle as I shook my head and leaned in and kissed her softly. "You really know how to make a girl feel better..but what does this make us?"

"Well Michelle Marie Torres, will you be my girlfriend?"

I just nodded my head before our lips collided in a soft, sweet kiss.

Okay I will be honest with you, I didn't think something like this was going to happen but I am happy to know that I have the girl of my dreams, the girl that I couldn't imagine being without was now my girlfriend. Cause right now I would stop the world if it meant that we could be alone and nothing could stop me from falling for her and I didn't care cause she was mine and I was hers.


End file.
